


Happy's Birthday

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: It's been a long hard day and he just wants his baby.To J, happy birthday, I love you so much and I am so glad to have you as a friend. 💖
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man)
Kudos: 10





	Happy's Birthday

Happy was bored, he had been working all day and no one had seemed to remember that it was his birthday. Which was fine, he guessed, as Mr. Stark never did, not when there was evil to battle. Last year at least Peter remembered to call him and sing to him down the phone. But not this year, this year he got nothing.

It was going to be okay though, because after work he was going to meet up with his girlfriend, the beautiful and gorgeous, May Parker. They had been dating for eight months now, and the women had turned his life around. He was so excited to see her again, just to stare into those eyes. 

The clock was turning by slowly, he was so excited. Tapping away on the wheel as he waited for his boss. He received a text, his phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out, he read over it.

**May;** _ 'Hey teddy bear, we can't stay at mine because Peter has friends over. I'll be at yours, ready for you coming home. I miss you terribly. Hurry home 💖' _

\---

It was eight at night before he entered his apartment. Shutting the door behind him and walking through. He looked around for May, but he didn't see her. The lights were dimmed low, which he didn't remember leaving them like that. 

"Honey?" He called out, chucking his keys onto the table and taking off his jacket. "Are you here?" 

The door to his bedroom creaked, and Happy looked up, smirking to himself. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to the door, pushing it open slightly. 

"Oh god," 

There she was, lying across the bed in the sexiest black lace corset and underwear. Her hair was curled and lying beautifully against her perfect petite frame. Her lips were painted red, and her legs were wide open, candles on the bed side table. 

Happy could feel the attraction flush over him, the heat rising up inside him. "Oh baby… you are so beautiful." He smiled, walking in. 

"I've been thinking about you all day," May smiled, letting her hand trail down her body, softly touching over her skin, stopping to slowly caress her hips. 

"Yeah?" Happy smirked, undoing his shirt and sliding it over his broad strong shoulders. It fell into the floor as he walked over to the bed, baring his full chest.. "You wanna help me take this off?" He motioned to his belt. 

May crawled over the bed slowly, looking up to him coyly. Her mouth opened as she reached up and unbuttoned his trousers, opening them up. "Oh fuck, daddy, you're so hot." She moaned as she rubbed her face over his clothed cock.

Happy stood tall as he placed his thick fingers in her hair, holding her head as she began to kiss at his stomach. Her fingertips slipped down his trousers, letting them fall by his ankles. 

"That's it baby, so you want my cock?" He asked as he helped her pull down his boxers, freeing his large cock. He stepped out of his clothes as she gaped.

"So badly, I want you to fuck me so hard," May licked her lips, but first I wanna taste you." She bent down and wrapped her long fingers around Happy's hard dick.

"Oh fuck," Happy groaned as he felt a firm hold around him, slowly pumping it. "Baby, god yes… ahh…" 

He then felt his warm, wet mouth wrap around his dick. His eyes shot open, head up, watching intently as the woman he loved, sucked him hard, bobbing her head. Swishing her tongue over the slit, making him pull at her hair. 

"That's so good baby," he groaned, watching her pretty pink lips stretch around his large cock. He felt her hand massage his balls as she deepthroated him, gagging slightly. It was no lie to say that Happy was big, and his partner loved it. Her drool slid out of her mouth, dripping down from his cock.

"You're so fucking pretty," he was loud and completely coming undone. He knew that if he let her continue, he could be cuming hard down her throat in minutes, and he needed more. He wanted to taste her first.

"Baby, stop, daddy wants to eat you out," Happy told her as he pulled her head back. Her lips were glistening with saliva and precum, god she looked fuckable. 

He pressed her down onto the bed, lying on top of her and kissing her hard. He could taste himself on her lips, but he didn't mind. She smelled amazing. He held her down by her hips as he started to kiss down her jawline, hearing her soft moans as she opened her legs under him. 

"Fuck daddy," May whispered.

Happy smirked as his lips hungrily kissed May's sensitive neck, licking at it and nibbling at it, so he could continue to hear those sweet little whimpers coming out of the woman beneath him. 

He opened his mouth and sucked hard on the skin, hoping it would bruise so Peter won't forget him.

"Fuck yes… I'm so wet for you daddy," she groaned as he made his way down her chest, his hands grabbed at her beautiful breasts, letting his fingers pull down the lace fabric and thumbing over her nipples.

He moved down, massaging her thighs as he situated himself between them, peppering kisses around her soft milky thighs. "I love your thighs baby," Happy smiled as he lightly bit her thigh. 

"Please daddy, just rip my panties off, I need your tongue!" May moaned as she looked down at him. 

Happy chuckled as he did just that, tearing the fabric off of her and exposing her perfectly shaved crotch. This was his favourite treat, he loved doing this, making her cum over and over. 

"Baby," he smirked as he let his fingers slide down between her lips, rubbing softly over her clit to her hole. "You're so wet," Happy watched her face as her eyes fluttered shut. He slowly began to rub her clit with his thumb, "You're so sweet, baby," 

He let his hands slide under her legs, holding the back of her thighs as he ducked his head down. He licked her clit in a circular motion, making her moan loudly.

"Shit… daddy… fuck!" She moaned, her hands grabbing at the sheets below her as he began to eat her out like it was his last meal on earth. He licked and sucked, moving his tongue inside of her and making her squeal and squirm. 

"Oh… oh more!" She urged him, wrapping her legs around his neck as he hungrily enjoyed her. "Daddy that's… so…  _ fuccck! _ " 

He just kept going, knowing she was writhing and shaking with pleasure at the flick of his tongue. He sucked at her clit as he pushed a finger inside of her, god, she was so aroused. He inserted two large fingers deep inside her, over and over.

"Fuck! Oh my god! Daddy!" May cried out as her orgasm started to rise up inside her. "Oh… oh god! I'm gonna - FUCK!" Happy continued to eat her out as she came hard, shuddering and arching her back.

Happy pulled back and wiped his mouth on the sheets, smiling as he looked up at her. "You're fucking hot," he whispered as he crawled back up her body. 

"That was… holy shit!" She laughed, mind blown as to how good he was. She had never had a man who enjoyed being down there as much as he did.

"Come here," he ordered her, lying on his back.

"Yes sir," May smirked, turning over and crawling on top of him, kissing him hard. She moved her leg over him and straddled him, biting down on his bottom lip. "Gonna ride you so hard daddy," she grinded down against him, his cock just touching her thighs. 

"Been thinking about you all day," Happy looked up at her, his eyes so in love. He wore a loving smile, as she grinned down at him.

"Yeah? Did you think about me bouncing on top of you?" She smiled, leaning down so her breasts were near his face. He lay kisses on them as she ground down again. 

"Oooh yeah," he hummed as he grabbed onto her hips. "Thought about you riding me with those beautiful fucking hips, oh god May," he whispered as he leaned up and kissed her. 

She lifted her lips up, putting her hand between them and lined Happy's beautiful cock up with her wanting hole. She leaned back and sunk down on him, feeling him fill her up. 

May threw her head back as she began to move her hips against him. "Oh fuck!" She moaned loudly. Happy squeezed at her hips, holding her tightly as he fucked up into her. 

"You're so good baby," he groaned, laying his bed against his pillow. He watched the beautiful goddess on top of him bouncing on him, moving her hips as fast as she could, her beautiful mouth open in the perfect 'O' shape.

"Love it daddy!" She cried out loud. With every single thrust, his cock was hitting the spot inside her that made her want to scream. It felt amazing. "Love it so much UHHH!" 

Happy pounded up into her, "Shit, shit baby, you're amazing! Turn over," he ordered. He flipped them so she was lying against the pillows, her legs opening and wrapping around her partner as he lay over her. 

"You're so fucking hot," he growled as he thrust down into her, one hand on her hips and one in her hair. "So fucking hot," 

She was in such a state of ecstasy, she could hardly say anything, her mouth open wide and her head thrown back in pleasure. 

Happy thrust his hips harder and harder, holding her close as he whispered dirty sentiments into her ear. "You're perfect, so god damned hot, baby! Do you like my big cock inside you? Filling you up?"

May nodded, biting her lip, his hot breath against her neck. "Filling me up so good, daddy!" She moaned, "Ugh I fucking love you!" 

Happy could feel his orgasm rising up inside him. "Baby, I'm gonna cum for you, want me to pull out,  _ jesus fucking christ _ !" He dropped his head into her shoulder, biting it hard. 

"Do it, cum inside me! Gonna cum daddy!" May moaned, holding the back of his shoulders, they were both sweating as the approached their orgasms. 

"You're mine baby! All mine!" He moaned loudly as he pounded into her over and over.

He groaned loudly as he came hard inside of her, shooting his load deep inside her. She came seconds later, scratching down his back and crying out in his ear.

They lay in each other's arms, sweaty and breathless. He kissed her shoulder as he pulled out, pulling her to cuddle into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair.

"I love you daddy," she smiled, snuggling into him.

"I love you too baby," he smiled as he closed his eyes. "That was the best birthday present ever." 


End file.
